Little Moments
by CampbellE
Summary: A collection of Naomily one-shots!
1. Piggy back

**A/N: Just a cute little one-shot! Based on a Prompt! Private message me with a Prompt of your own and I'll try to bring it to life.. :) I've decided to dedication a story to just mini one-shots. So 'Little Moments' will be just that! So PM me with ideas! ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Skins..**

* * *

Naomi puts her keys down in the bowl near the front door gently having just come home after a very stressful day at work. The firm had her reading through countless files in order to find anything that they might have missed which can help them win this impossible case they've been working on for months. She was exhausted, drained from flipping through page after page, reading and then re-reading. She let out a deep sigh while slipping off her jacket. Though as she inhaled she couldn't help but smile. The aroma of a home cook meal hit her senses making her stomach rumble reminding her that she had skipped lunch again.

" Naomi? You're home!" The blonde hears from somewhere in the other room.

Naomi frowns, finding it odd that her wife didn't greet her with a hug and a kiss at the door like she always does.

" Emily? Where are you?" Naomi calls after her.

After hanging up her coat she walks into the kitchen, having followed the enchanting scent. Emily was a fantastic cook and Naomi's mouth alway watered with just the thought of a delicious meal made by her wife. She opens the oven and is overwhelmed by the most scrumptious looking roast her eyes have ever seen, which is just what she needs after the day she's had. Walking further she sees the set table. But then she looks down and notices a candle holder on the floor. She bends down to pick it up as she hears the voice of her wife.

" I'm in the bedroom, honey! Come here!" She yells.

Naomi furrows her brow walking towards the sound of Emily's voice. When finally reaches their bedroom door she can't help but smile at the pout on her wife's face.

" I've got a boo boo." She informs deepening said pout.

Naomi can't help but bite her lip to stop the oncoming grin. Her wife is just the most adorable person ever. She looks down to see Emily holding a ice pack on her foot.

" I'm guessing this is the culprit." Naomi smirks holding up the candle holder she'd just picked up from the floor.

" Get that thing out of our bedroom, Naoms. I never want to see it again." Emily glares at the object as though it purposely sought out to hurt her.

" Ugh, you're right! What a dreadful thing." Naomi agrees tossing it onto some laundry by the door before entering the bedroom further.

" Don't you mock me, Campbell." Emily mock glares at her wife, pointing her finger accusing at the blonde. " I'll have you know your half to blame."

Naomi gasps playfully, sitting down on the side of their bed pushing a strand of red hair behind her wife's ear, smiling softly at her injured wife.

" And what did I do, than?" Naomi plays along.

" You put the candle holders up so high and I couldn't reach." Emily informs.

Naomi laughs stroking her adorable pouty wifes face. She leans in and kisses her on her little button nose.

" It's not my fault you're a mini person." Naomi chuckles as the redhead swats at her belly playfully.

" Prick." Emily smiles leaning in to kiss her wife again.

Naomi and Emily sit there for a moment foreheads touching just enjoying each others presents after a long day. Naomi gives one last peck before she stands up quickly.

" Where are you going?" Emily frowns not ready to end their little moment yet.

" To eat the lovely meal you made." Naomi smiles, " Hop on! " Naomi turns her back towards the red head.

Emily lets out a small giggle.

" What are you doing?" Emily asks but the excitement in her voice tells Naomi she already knows.

" I'm giving you a piggy back ride, my dear!" Naomi wiggles her hands behind her back waiting. " Hurry now, the offer only last for a minute longer."

Emily lets out a deep laugh hopping on Naomi's back, holding her tightly. The blonde slips her hands under Emily's knees yanking roughly to slide her wife higher up causing the redhead to gasps at the friction of her front to Naomi's back. The blonde laughs and then does it again as she starts walking this time Emily lets out a little moan.

" Naoms.." Emily purrs in the blondes ear.. " I think the food can wait just a little bit longer, don't you?"

The blonde turns them around quickly causing the redhead to squeal in surprise and then let out a rich laugh at her wife's eagerness. Naomi thinks maybe this day wasn't so bad afterall.

* * *

 **Really short, I know but I saw a Prompt on Tumblr and thought it was cute so I figured why not! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Puppy love

**A/N: I really hope enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...**

* * *

It was Emily's birthdays and Naomi wanted to do something special for her girlfriend. She knew how much the redhead wanted a puppy, but Naomi kept on giving her a hard time. She often informed Emily how much work it would be and how she didn't want anything to do with that. Emily didn't give up though, always bringing it up hoping to crack the blonde. She would say things like it would be good practice for when they had kids one day and would often send her girlfriend pictures of cute little puppy dachshunds. Naomi would just roll her eyes and stick her ground.

But in all the joking they did, Naomi knew Emily really did long for a little pup. She'd told the blonde how she wanted one since she was a little girl but her parents always said no, even when she swore she would take care of it and they wouldn't have to lift a finger, her parents had agreed it was too much reasonability for a little girl all on her own. So Emily never got her puppy.

Naomi more than anything wanted for her girlfriend to be happy. So she had gone to the pet store the day before Emily's birthday. She had Katie take her shopping in order to have some free time to arrange everything. She had thought of it all. She bought a crate, a little doggy bed, chew toys, collar, leash, pee pee pads, the whole nine yards. She even made an appointment at the local shelter, she'd found the perfect puppy as well. It was exactly what she knew Emily was looking for, after all she has been talking about it for about half a year now.

Naomi was in the bedroom setting everything up when a voice interrupted her.

" Sweetheart? Are you home?" She hears Emily shout for her.

She was so distracted getting everything arranged for the surprise that she didn't even hear the door open or close. She panics slightly as she doesn't want this spoiled.

" Um.. Don't come in here!" She shouts, as she runs to the bedroom door slamming it shut pushing herself tightly against it.

She heard footsteps moving quickly to their bedroom door anyway. Before she knows it she feels the door knob being jiggled pretty harshly.

" Naomi, you open this door right now!" Emily sounded strange, and Naomi realized her mistake. She shakes her head and giggles.

" I'm not cheating on you, you idiot!" Naomi says playfully.

She hears a deep exhale of relief from the other side of the door, and then a huff.

" Well it didn't look very good from my point of view, Campbell!" Emily leans her forehead against the door, her voice a whisper " You scared me half to death."

" God Ems, just give me a few more seconds and I'll show you." Naomi huffs herself.

" Oooh, is it an early birthday present?" She can tell the redhead is smiling now, than in a purr, " Are you wearing something naughty for me, baby?"

" Yes and no." Naomi steps away from the door to continue setting things up. " Now go away, I'll get you when I'm done, alright!"

" Yes dear, hurry though I'm excited!" Emily exclaims skipping away from the door.

Naomi finishes up, she examines her work. She thinks it looks great and now all that's left is showing Emily. So she peeks out the door to make sure the redhead isn't going to see anything yet, once she's sure the coast is clear she shuts the door behind her in search of her beautiful girlfriend. She finds her quickly, she is perched on the counter in the kitchen flipping through a magazine while nibbling on a garibaldi waiting for the kettle on the stove to boil. Naomi smiles at the sight. She walks over to her.

" Hi." She smiles as she places her hips between the redhead's legs, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Emily lights up in response, wrapping around Naomi like a koala bear, nuzzling deep into her lover's warmth

" I missed you." She whispers into the blonde's neck.

" Me too." Naomi squeezes her tighter, " Did you have fun shopping though?" she pulls back to look at her girlfriend.

" Mmmhmm." Emily hums against Naomi's lips, " And I got a little present for you." she nips at the blondes bottom lip.

" But it's not my birthday, babe." Naomi smiles.

" True, but my present will be the look on your face when you see me wearing it." Emily slips her tongue into the blondes mouth causing them both to moan.

Things get a little heated on the counter after that. The only thing that breaks them apart is the sound of the kettle going off. Naomi pulls away to shut it off.

" Speaking of presents, you ready for your surprise?" She holds out her hand to her girlfriend in invitation.

" Yes!" Emily smiles wide, jumping off the counter grabbing on to Naomi's hand tightly.

Naomi leads them to the bedroom and as they approach she stops them right outside.

" Now this is a two parter present, Ems. This is just part one, okay?" Naomi explains

" Okay!" Emily nods frantically, she can barely contain her excitement, she's basically jumping up and down now.

" Close your eyes." Naomi puts her hand over her girlfriend's eyes.

She opens the door quickly and leads Emily in.

" Okay, you can look!" Naomi can't contain her own excitement.

Emily open her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. When she takes it all in, and realization sets in tears form in her eyes and she looks over at Naomi with pure adoration.

" Really?" She says softly as though she can't believe her own eyes.

" Really." Naomi nods biting her lip at her girlfriend's reaction.

Emily jumps into Naomi's arms so quickly nearly knocking them both to the floor, but the blonde is quick to catch her balance. She holds her girlfriend up as the redhead lays kisses all over her face, whispers of ' thank you's ' and ' I love you's ' between kisses.

" Well, part two of this present is waiting for us at the shelter, so we better getting going!" Naomi hugs Emily tighter as she squeals with joy.

When they arrive at the shelter to pick up their new member Naomi can visibly see Emily melt when she lays eyes on the pup which makes the blonde feel secure that she made the right choice. She's guessing it's going to be a difficult task to top this birthday present in the years to come, but luckily Naomi enjoys a good challenge.

* * *

 **Naomily and puppies my two faves. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Laundry day

**A/N: I hope you like this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...**

* * *

Naomi couldn't put it off much longer. She was down to her last item of clothing and not to mention she's been wearing the same pair of pants for the past three days now. It's not her fault she thinks, she's a Uni student after all, she barely has time to sleep let alone do chores. Her roommate's been complaining about the huge pile of dirty clothes for weeks now, she's even threatened to burn them all if Naomi doesn't do something about it soon. So she decide to get it over with, bite the bullet. She'd kill two birds with one stone by bringing her books to study while she waits for her clothes to be done. If Naomi's anything, she's practical.

So that's why she finds herself in the schools laundry room on a Saturday at 4 am in the morning. She figures that would be the best time, other students would probably be out partying it up, or sleeping in. Which meant that Naomi would have the laundry room to herself. She'd be able to occupy as many machines as she needed which at the moment seemed to be about three.

Just as she was throwing in her last item into the washer, she looked down at her three day recycled jeans. She was having an internal battle with herself until she noticed the ketchup stain from two days ago, and her mind was made up. She did a quick look around because even though she knew nobody was coming she was still being cautious. She quickly unbuttoned her pants and threw them in with the rest of her stuff. She started the load and now all that was left was to wait. So she started re-reading her notes from earlier in class. Not ten minutes later was she interrupted from her studying.

" Batman, huh?" A husky voice mused, Naomi's sure all the material that she'd just absorbed has gone out the window as a wave of embarrassment overcame her.

" Shite." Naomi winced turning around slowing while dragging the textbook to cover her comic book themed undies.

" Do you always do your laundry in your knickers?" The woman smirked looking all too amused at the situation.

She stood by the door holding a basket of clothes under her right arm. Naomi doesn't think she's ever been so mortified in her entire life when she notices how utterly beautiful this red head goddess is. Out of all the people that could have walked in on her in her worn out batman knickers, it had to be this hot person. Maybe the hottest girl on campus. Fantasic.

" Well I didn't... Um... I didn't think anyone would be down here, honestly." Naomi pulled one hand from the book to rub at the back of her neck, a nervous habit of hers.

" Hmmm." The beautiful girl hummed, the smile never leaving her face.

They just stared at each other for a moment. Naomi wincing and Emily biting her lip to keep control of her ever growing smile.

" Well don't let me stop you." Naomi gestures to a machine, getting hot under this woman's gaze.

" Right, yea, sorry." The redhead shakes herself out of her daze.

There is an awkward silence that descends while the redhead is going about her washing. Awkward on Naomi's side that is, as the red head is all too amused. Every now and then she would sneak glances at the blonde and smile while shaking her head. She knows Naomi or rather she's knows of Naomi. She shares a class with the blonde, though she doesn't think Naomi knows who she is . The taller girl is always at the front of the room, her head always buried in a book when she's not raising her hand to answer a question. She's even seen her in the library, and as always she would be completely immersed in her studying, not giving anyone the time of day.

Emily's always found her to be beautiful and found her mind sexy. She loved how smart Naomi was and how passionate she was about certain subjects. She's wanted to talk to the blonde since she'd first laid eyes on her but she never could build up the courage especially when she thought she might annoy the blonde by interrupting her reading. She didn't want to start off like that so she'd gone to parties and hangouts just in the hopes of running in to the blonde. But she soon learned after asking around that the blonde wasn't exactly a social butterfly. It seemed to her that Naomi rather stay inside with a book than have a wild night out partying, and Emily found herself liking Naomi all the more for that.

So she decided to take advantage of the fact that Naomi was too occupied covering herself with her textbook to actually be able to read it.

" I'm Emily, by the way." She holds out her hand and giggles when Naomi fumbles trying to balance the book while reaching out.

" Naomi." the taller girl nods with a half smile shaking the redhead's hand quickly.

Emily decides not to tell Naomi that she knows who she is. She really doesn't want to come off as a stalker and ruin her chances with the blonde.

" This is quite the meet cute." she says instead.

" Huh? Meet what? " Naomi furrows her brow, crosses her legs even more.

" Meet cute..you know, like in the movies." Emily smiles watching Naomi's confused expression growing, she continues , " Where two people are brought together in some unlikely, zany, destined-to-fall-in-love-and-be-together-forever sort of way."

" Oh. " Is all Naomi can say. Even though she thinks Emily is just joking around her heart starts pounding wildly in her chest. " Right."

" You have to admit this would be a great story to tell our children one day." Emily continues with a twinkle in her eye. "" I met your mother at 4 in the morning on a Saturday doing her laundry completely pantless save from a pair of superhero knickers.. It was love at first sight and we were inseparable ever since."" she says with a dreamy smile.

Naomi laughs, but she can't help her heart from melting. She'd just meet this girl but she finds her to be just adorable, if not a little crazy.

" Hmmm." Naomi plays along, " That would be quite the story."

" Yes, it would." Emily steps a bit closer to the blonde, " Which is why we need to follow through on this."

" Follow through?" Naomi swallows loudly as the redhead approaches.

" Mmhmm." Emily nods, " You've got to ask me out."

Naomi scoffs than, feeling some confidence she didn't even know she had.

" And why should I ask you out? Why can't you ask me?" Naomi argues playfully

Now Emily is standing right in front of the blonde, grinning widely.

" It proves it was true love because I would have to be crazy to say yes." Emily bites her lip, " It makes our story all the better, you see. No one in their right mind accepts an offer like that from a a women in batman undies in an laundromat at 4am on a Saturday.. Gosh Naoms, keep up ." The nickname felt so natural on her tongue, making her heart flutter.

" Well alright than. Since you have our story all laid out, I won't disrupt things." Naomi smiles shaking her head.

" See I knew there was a reason I'm going to marry you someday." Emily jokes.

Naomi coughs, then stands up a bit straighter. This sort of thing doesn't normally happen to the blonde and she'd be damned if she was going to let it slip through her fingertips.

"Emily, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Naomi asks charming or as charmingly as she could being pantless and all. Emily gives her a radiant smile.

" Well I must be out of my mind." They both giggle at the on going joke, " But yes, yes I would."

* * *

 **Not so sure about this one, but hey here it is anyway! :)**


	4. Noah

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skins..**

* * *

Naomi rested her head in her palm as she ran her fingertips softly up and down Emily's swollen belly. The red heads eyes were closed enjoying the sensation of her lover's touch. It had been like this ever since they found out Emily was pregnant, Naomi couldn't keep her hands away. She would involve the baby in everything they did..Well almost everything. The blonde would come home and before Emily could even get a word in Naomi would kneel down before her, putting her ear to the redheads belly and ask how their day was. She even goes as far as pretending she could hear the baby's response. Of course Emily heart would melt at the sight, falling deeper and deeper in love with the mother of her child.

" Are you almost ready to come out, little one?" Naomi whispered as she kisses her wifes belly.

Emily bites her lip brushing her fingers through the blondes wavy hair. Naomi looks up with a smile.

" What did he say?" Emily plays along just like she always does.

" Soon." Naomi patted down on the baby bump.

Their baby was due three days ago but they weren't worried because the doctors told them that it was completely normal. They'd just have to wait a bit longer. It was a lazy saturday and Emily had insisted on staying in bed all day. Naomi had thought maybe they should walk around a bit knowing that it helps to induce labor but she didn't push it because Emily was the one housing their baby and if she wanted a lazy day who was Naomi to deny her. So she had brought her breakfast in bed, apparently Emily was craving a pickle mayo sandwich and Naomi being the greatest wife ever made it for her. She had grimaced while watching Emily eat it though. Although she was already use to the redhead's unusual request, somethings she just couldn't wrap her head around.

" Ughhh." Emily groaned moving to sit up.

" What's the matter, babe?" Naomi frowned.

" I've got to pee." Emily sighed, moving across the room to the bathroom.

Not that Naomi was counting but that was like the 9th time Emily needed to relieve herself, she giggled watching her wife wobble her way to the restroom. Only a few minutes had gone by when the blonde was brought out of her thoughts by a surprised squeal from her lover.

" Naoms!" Emily shouted.

Naomi shot up so fast she got a bit dizzy and followed Emily's voice to where she stood in the bathroom. When she reach her she noticed Emily's stunned face and a puddle of liquid under her feet.

" Honey, did you pee yourself?" Naomi asked confused if not a little amused.

" What? No! Naomi, my water broke!" Emily scoffs in disbelief, shaking her head in amusement.

The redhead could literally see the light bulb go off in Naomi's head as she took in her wife's words. She quickly put her hands up to mouth as her eyes widen.

" Oh my god! Oh my god!" Naomi panics but doesn't move. " Um.. okay.. lets...um.. Shit!"

Emily calmy wobbles over to Naomi. She smiles and strokes her wife's cheek.

" We've practice this babe, we've got this." She soothed softly, sandwiching her wife's face between her palms to get eye contact. " You carry the overnight bag to the car and get the engine started and I'm gonna get cleaned up. Okay?" Emily finishes with a loving smile.

Naomi nods but still doesn't move, just staring at the puddle on the floor.

" Naoms, honey?" Naomi looks up to see Emily's eyes raised expectantly.

" Oh right, okay!" Naomi exclaims.

Naomi gets moving then, she runs to the closet where they have their pre packed bags and lifts them up running towards the front door. She drops the bags in the car and takes a deep breath ' _holy shit_!' She thinks before pulling herself together. She can't believe what a spaz she's being. She's been prepared for this for months, she knows what to do but you can train for something all you want doesn't mean when it is actually happening you are ready. She thought it would be a breezes but her stress levels are through the roof and she's pretty certain that she is freaking out. This is her first kid after all, she has nothing to compare this too. She takes a moment and then rushes back to the house to find Emily standing there cleaned and changed with peaceful smile on her face.

" How are you so calm about this?" Naomi wonders out loud in disbelief .

After all Emily's the one carrying the baby, she's the one that is going to be pushing a tiny human out of her vag. But yet she's steady and ready, calm.

" I think you are freaking out enough for the both of us, Sweetheart." Emily smiles lovingly at her flustered wife. " Though I make no promises for later on."

Naomi chuckles feeling a little tiny bit calmer, than she sees Emily face wince and she knows her wife's just had a contraction.

" Alrighty than, lets get you to hospital." Naomi puts her arm around her wife leading her outside and helping her to the car.

On the way Emily makes several call to inform their family members that their newest member in on his way. Naomi insisted that she would do it and that Emily should relax but the redhead shook her head explaining that she needs something to distract her from the contractions.

...

Many hours later, Emily let out a giant scream holding her wifes hand tightly squeezing the life out of it as Naomi kisses her forehead telling her she's doing great. " I can't.. it's too much.." the redhead looks like she about to pass out.

" Oh babe, he's almost here. You're so brave, baby. You're doing so good." Naomi cooed, pushing a strand of wet red hair behind Emily's ear with her free hand that wasn't in a death grip. She wouldn't dare tell the redhead about the pain in her hand, she's seen too many movies to know how bad of an idea it would be.

Emily lets out another scream and then there's a loud cry and they look over to see their baby boy. They allow Naomi to cut the cord and then they wrap him up in a blanket to let his mother's hold him before getting him cleaned up properly.

" He's beautiful, babe. You did so great." Naomi practically cries at the sight of their newborn.

" Oh Naoms, he's lovely." Emily smiles through her tears as she kisses the top of theirs baby's head.

Naomi nearly faints when she feels the grip of the tiny hand on her finger.

" He already likes me more." Naomi teases biting her lip to keep from crying.

Emily lets out a soft laugh " Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Naomi notices how drain her wife looks but also how happy. They lay like that for a while just the three of them, their little family.

" He looks like a Noah, doesn't he Naoms?" Emily smiles up at her wife through tired eyes.

" Yeah, yea he does." Naomi nods in agreement, they've played around with a couple of names before the baby was born but they didn't stick on anything until now.

The blonde leans down a little to kiss Emily, and even though the redhead is completely drained she kisses the blonde back wholeheartedly. Naomi pulls away and gives the newest member of their family a gentle kiss on his forehead.

" Welcome to the world, Noah." She whispers softly.

* * *

 **I really hoped you liked this one!**


End file.
